Yet
by Wikitiki99
Summary: After hanging around them a bit more, Maz notices Gal and Maizy's relationship is a bit different than his and Guy's.


Maz's opinion of his and Guy's alternate reality selves can be summed up in three words: Man, they're handsy.

If they're standing near each other they'll lean against one another and sometimes one of them will put her head on the other's shoulder or their hands will end up laced together. If Gal is sitting, Maizy'll hop right onto her lap like she's the only chair in the universe. He's even witnessed Gal sitting next to her and _moving _Maizy's legs just to sit them on top of her own, muttering about crushing Maizy's "cute tiny deer legs" if she ever sat on her lap.

(Maizy's whispered response earns her a hard smack on her arm from a tomato-red Gal, and Maz can't even begin to imagine what she'd said, even though she's supposedly exactly like him.)

There are similarities, sure. Gal grins at Kelly and says, "Kelli gives me that _exact_ same look all the time." Maz and Maizy find themselves laughing in unison too often, and even though Guy and Gal can't seem to keep from fighting with each other they're often interrupted by accidentally finding common ground.

But Guy and Maz don't act like Gal and Maizy do toward each other, not really. Maybe Maz would _like_ to be able to act like that with Guy, but he's hardly even let himself dream of it (okay, he's dreamed of it plenty, but he never thought it would become reality, in any universe).

Maz and Maizy have gotten used to being left behind when SheZow and DudePow have to team up, too many cooks in the kitchen and everything, but Gal and Guy still both shoot apologetic looks their way.

This time, Maizy sighs theatrically. "At least give me a kiss before you go."

Maz tenses at her words and at Gal moving toward her and rolling her eyes and at Guy_watching them and smiling_. He relaxes a little when Gal just swings her arm around Maizy, getting her in probably as gentle of a headlock as possible (Maz knows at least that much from experience with Guy trying to bump him around as SheZow) and mussing up her hair, but just as quickly he's tense and blushing again because she's kissing Maizy's cheek and then wow _wow_ she actually kisses her lips, it's a seriously real kiss, and Maizy actually reaches up and gives her a noogie to break it.

Guy grabs Gal's ear and tugs her forward. His smile looks strange to Maz's high levels of distress, but he says, "You two done?" like what just happened was a common occurrence.

"Hey buddy, if I wasn't all DudePow-y and there wasn't a he-mergency you'd see the depths of PDA me and Maize can achieve." Guy laughs—he actually laughs—and punches Gal's arm. Maz is momentarily distracted by the fact that SheZow just punched someone without sending them into the nearest wall, and how it's kind of interesting how careful he and Gal are around normal-strengthed people but how comfortable they are with each other's super strength and they can glide between the two so easily.

He's a bit too wrapped up in this thoughts to notice Maizy coming toward him. He hadn't even realized his mouth was hanging open until she closed it for him with her hand, laughing a little.

"Gal told me you two aren't together yet."

There are a lot of choice words in that sentence, but Maz chooses to choke out, "Together?" first. "Like—dating? You two are dating? You and Gal?"

Maizy's eyes widen for just a moment, then close when she giggles. "Yeah, of course!"

Maz breathes hard. His mind is buzzing and he feels—excited? Happy? "How?"

"We don't know how you two aren't, to be honest. You're basically just weird alternate me and Gal, so you obviously adore each other." She shrugs. "Boys are weird."

Maizy walks past him and throws herself down in one of the she-lair's plush chairs, stretching. Maz stays standing for a bit, processing everything. He'd kind of guessed, but to see so much and to have it stated so bluntly directly to him—

"I'm apparently not supposed to tell you this since you two are supposed to figure things out on your own or whatever, but Gal's a _great_ kisser."

Maz had no idea he could make such a high-pitched squeaky noise before that very moment.


End file.
